


Unloving Desires

by ankostone



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, They love each other?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Asmodeus swears he will make Das pay for betraying his kind, but Das takes it all in. It is his own burden to carry.





	

Das closed his eyes as he hung his head back, Asmodeus gripping at his hair. 

“You’re worthless.” He whispered as he pressed harsh kisses to his neck. 

“I know.” Das whispered back, doing his best to resist the temptations of the other. He had taken Asmodeus on to save some other unfortunate soul, he was miserable anyways, he might as well share it with someone. 

“You could come back to us.” The darker of the two said, pulling the other’s black hair harder. Das gasped, but withered. 

“No…” He didn’t want to be a Plague anymore. He had left that behind. 

“Then you’re no use to anyone.” Asmodeus growled, but that was untrue.

“You need me, to stay alive.” Das said, which angered the demon. He pinned Das against the wall, holding him back his neck. 

“Shut up.” He said. He had been cursed onto Das. If he didn’t turn him back, then he was going to be killed. And it was true, they were getting nowhere.

Das couldn’t die, so he didn’t move under Asmodeus’s tight grip around his neck. His green eyes stared into the other’s black ones. 

Das looked away, and the other’s grip loosened. He didn’t want to hurt Das, not that way anyways. 

“Take off your clothes.” Asmodeus demanded, and Das did without hesitation. Years of torture was evident on the other’s skin. The demon took it in, before pressing his body against him. Das offered no resistance. 

“Why do you let me hurt you?” He asked, running his nails down Das’s chest. The man looked away. 

“I deserve it for what I’ve done.” He whispered. 

“Even though you had no control?” Asmodeus asked, and Das simply looked down. 

Asmodeus only bore sympathy for the other since he was his own kind, but that didn’t mean he could forgive him for abandoning his purpose.

“If you cared about me, you would return.” Asmodeus said, as he began kissing and biting down the man’s skin. Das gasped and moaned, and looked away.

“I don’t care about you…”


End file.
